Jack Frost
Jack Frost is the sixteenth episode of the sixth season. Plot Percy and James have to collect coal for the stations to last during an upcoming snowstorm, and Thomas mischievously warns them about Jack Frost. James is dismissive, but Percy is uncertain if Thomas is telling the truth. Percy eventually finishes his deliveries, but his last stop needs more coal and so Percy gives them the coal from his bunker and waits for Elizabeth to deliver more coal by staying on a siding, where he is soon covered in snow and icicles. James later passes by and, upon seeing a snowbound Percy, mistakes him for Jack Frost and runs off, terrified. Elizabeth brings Percy coal the following morning and as soon as Percy's fire starts, the snow and icicles melt off, and he decides that Jack Frost is not scary at all. When Percy returns, James is bragging to the others that he saw Jack Frost. Percy adds that James was scared of him too, but the red engine is still able to make good humour of the situation. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Elizabeth * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Maron * Lower Suddery * The Watermill Trivia * Edited stock footage from Percy's Promise is used. Denoted by the fact that Percy's floor appears to be wet and floorboards are used to start up the fire instead of coal. * This was the only sixth season episode that was not released on VHS and the first to only be released in a Complete Series DVD in the UK. Goofs * The shot of Percy is mirrored when Elizabeth says, "It looks like Jack Frost really got you then," as his lamp is on the wrong side of his running board and his number "6" is mirrored. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Wind-up Trains * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Magazine stories - Jack Frost and Scary Jack Frost In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:JackFrosttitlecard.png|Title card File:JackFrostUKTitleCard.PNG.png|Title Card File:JackFrostdigitaldownloadtitlecard.png|Digital download title card File:JackFrostUStitlecard.png|US title card File:JackFrostSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:JackFrostJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:JackFrost1.png|Henry File:JackFrost2.png|Gordon File:JackFrost3.png File:JackFrost4.png File:JackFrost5.png File:JackFrost6.png File:JackFrost7.png File:JackFrost8.png File:JackFrost9.png File:JackFrost10.png|Percy and James File:JackFrost11.png|Thomas File:JackFrost12.png File:JackFrost13.png File:JackFrost14.png File:JackFrost15.png File:JackFrost16.png File:JackFrost17.png File:JackFrost18.png FIle:JackFrost19.png File:JackFrost20.png|Percy at Lower Suddery File:JackFrost21.png File:JackFrost22.png File:JackFrost23.png File:JackFrost24.png File:JackFrost25.png File:JackFrost26.png File:JackFrost27.png File:JackFrost28.png File:JackFrost29.png File:JackFrost30.png File:JackFrost31.png File:JackFrost32.png File:JackFrost33.png File:JackFrost34.png File:JackFrost35.png File:JackFrost36.png File:JackFrost37.png File:JackFrost38.png File:JackFrost39.png File:JackFrost40.png File:JackFrost41.png File:JackFrost42.png File:JackFrost43.png File:JackFrost44.png File:JackFrost45.png File:JackFrost46.png File:JackFrost47.png|Elizabeth File:JackFrost48.png|Note: The scene is mirrored as Percy's number 6 and lamp is mirrored File:JackFrost49.png|Edited stock footage File:JackFrost50.png File:JackFrost51.png File:JackFrost52.png File:JackFrost53.png File:JackFrost54.png File:JackFrost55.png File:JackFrost56.png File:JackFrost57.png File:JackFrost58.png File:JackFrost59.png File:JackFrost60.png File:JackFrost61.png File:JackFrost62.png File:JackFrost63.png|James taking too Gordon, Henry, Thomas and Duck File:JackFrost64.png File:JackFrost65.png File:JackFrost66.png File:JackFrost67.png File:JackFrost68.png|Deleted scene File:JackFrost76.png|Deleted scene File:JackFrost80.png|Deleted scene File:JackFrost74.png|Deleted scene File:JackFrost69.png File:JackFrost70.png File:JackFrost71.png File:JackFrost72.png File:JackFrost73.png File:JackFrost75.png File:JackFrost77.png File:JackFrost14.jpg File:JackFrost55.jpeg File:ThomasLandJapanPercyJackFrost.jpg|Percy from the episode in Thomas Land File:JackFrostEventatTaipe_MuseumofTransportforChildren.jpg|The events of the episode recreated at the Taipei Museum of Transport for Children Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayJackFrostPercy.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayAdventuresofPercy.jpg File:Wind-upJackFrostPercy.jpg|Wind-up Episode File:Jack Frost - British Narration|UK Narration File:Jack Frost-American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes